Making Menasor
by AdamTheCentaur
Summary: In the middle of a battle over the latest energy source Breakdowns behind enemy lines on what could only be described as a suicide mission. What happens when he gets captured by the Lambo twins? Does Motormaster have a plan to help or will Breakdown find himself up a creek without a paddle? Rated T for robot swears XD Not sure if thats a thing but just in case!


It was another battle between the autobots and Decepticons over some random power supply in the the middle of nowhere that Breakdown found himself in a very precarious situation. The fight was in full swing and in all the shooting and confusion he had somehow wound up far from his gestalt brothers and deep in the Autobot's side of the battlefield.

Shots rang out in front of him as the Autobots traded laser fire with the Decepticons. He creeped along praying to whatever deity would listen that he wouldn't be caught as he went over Megatron's suicidal orders once more in his processor. The plan was for Breakdown to sneak behind the Autobot lines and use his sabotage engine to disable Prime and hopefully a few others in his general vicinity.

"I am SO slagging dead!" He thought with a morbid sureness that would make Deadend proud. Megtron's plans as of late were half-baked schemes at most and many other Decepticons speculated that he was "grasping at straws", so the humans say, to come up with new ways of taking down Prime. Breakdown wasn't really sure what to believe. Megatron was the bot responsible for giving him and his brothers life and that was something they were all grateful for. This plan however was just plain stupid! Even Motormaster with his diehard loyalty for the mech seemed on the verge of disagreement with sending on of his own into enemy lines for a shaky excuse for a battle tactic.

Nonetheless here he was skulking around boulders after a quick but demanding "Don't get caught!" from Motormaster, trying to make his way to Prime who seemed to be moving around everywhere Breakdown wasn't. This made the nervous mech's job that much harder for him. He was grumbling something about this when the sound two rumbling engines similar to his own hit his audios. The Lambo twins, definitely not good. They weren't exactly known for their friendly behavior, especially the yellow one. He was rumored to be one of the more violent of the Autobot forces. He turned around very quickly as the two pulled up and transformed aiming their blasters directly at his chassis.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The red one- Sideswipe if memory served him right, said with a smirk as he took a step closer to the cornered mech. Breakdown was very glad he already had his force field activated.

"Back off Auto-scum!" Breakdown seethed hoping that it sounded intimidating and lifting his own weapon to point at the red mech. In truth he was more than a little scared. Sure his force fields could take some damage but he wasn't so sure how well it would hold up against two full powered laser cannons at this close of range. Head on collisions with rocks and metal was one thing, superheated waves of pure energy was something completely different. Not to mention they were staring at him. He had to fight very hard to suppress the nervous twitches the looks normally caused into slight tremors every so often. As it was his engine began to rumble lowly, causing small vibrations to go through the Autobots before him. A warning of sorts promising harm should they choose to engage him. Said mechs merely chuckled and gave him disbelieving looks as if to tell him non-verbally that he was in no way scary to them.

"If it isn't the little spazz-bot of the Stunticons." The yellow bot- Sunstreaker said also taking a step towards the smaller Lambo "What are you doing waaay back here all by yourself?"

"Making trouble for that no good leader of yours I bet." Sideswipe added right after.

"None of your business!" The white and blue mech yelled heatedly. He really wished wildrider were there. He was always great at pulling miracles out of thin air with his insane tactics. But sadly he wasn't there, no one was besides him and the two enemies that would not stop staring at him! This whole encounter was sending red flags up all over in Breakdowns mind and it made his engine rev a little harder with anxiety. His brothers were no doubt feeling all of this through the gestalt bond but they seemed to be to busy to offer any soothing pulses. Motormaster however did convey that Breakdown better not lose to the two Autobots. Which was very unhelpful.

Both of the other sports cars grinned like the devils Breakdown was convinced they were at that point and dared to step closer. "Now that's not very nice." Sunstreaker sneered gun still trained on the decepticon. "Don't make us have to pry the answer out of you Deceticreep."

A sideways glance between the twins was all the warning Breakdown got before they both fired their weapons hitting him squarely in the chestplate, throwing his own weapon out of his servo and blasting his force field offline in one motion. He landed on his back with a yelp at the burn he could feel from what the force field hadn't been able to deflect. The mech acted quickly in trying to rev his engine to disable his attackers, chastising himself for not just taking them out in this manner before they had gotten the upper hand. The twins however seemed one step ahead of him in every regard that day because they next shot that rang out hit him directly in the engine block, effectively silencing his attack before he could do any real damage. The second blast was much more painful than the first without the aid of his field and sent Breakdown sprawling back onto his back with a yell of agony.

"Nice shot Sunny! Right in the engine!" Sideswipe yell triumphantly, slapping his brother on his back. "Just wait till Prime sees what we caught."  
It is a well kept secret that physical pain was almost a foreign concept for the Stunticons. Their fields always kept them safe from only the most brutal of attacks. Because of this they didn't feel pain often so they had never become accustomed to it like so many other mechs in the war have. So in many ways that shot hurt Breakdown a lot more than most of the other mechs would have felt. This, perhaps, is what lead to him blacking out for the brief interval of time it took the twins to strut smugly over to assess their new captive.

By the time the poor white and blue mech had come back online he was already slung over a red and black tire-covered shoulder joint being taken Primus knows where. He stayed limp as if he was still offline attempting to think of some way out of this whole mess. He tried his comm with no luck. Slaggers must have blocked the signal. His last hope was the gestalt bond, it was one thing that couldn't be blocked.

While his captors jabbered away about whatever stupid auto-butt thing they were talking about he quickly threw open his bond link sending waves of S.O.S signals relaying his pain and panic letting his brothers know just how in trouble he was. It would seem that his siblings had been practically in a frenzy over the bond since he had been indisposed. Even the normally distant Motormaster was letting off ripples of relief at the other's very much alive signal and also the anger at the Autobots that accompanied it. At any other point in time he might have smiled at the warmth he felt in his spark at his brothers relayed feelings but right then was not the time.

"HAHA Dontcha worry Breaky! Laserbeak is trackin' your every move!" Wildrider laugh enthusiastically through the bond. At this they all felt a huge surge of panic from Breakdown.

"Yeah Wildrider, just let him know that one of Soundwave's creations is stalking him. It isn't like he's scared to deactivation of exactly that or anything!" Dragstip snarked from his end. The two very quickly got into an argument and the other three continued the conversation without them.

"Ok. I'm going to just try very hard to ignore the fact that I'm being spied on for the sake of time...What is the plan?!" Motormaster piped up and explained the breakout procedure "The autobots are making their way to Prime. He on the frontlines right now. We're going to make our way over there now. As soon as you get there 'wake up' and do whatever it takes to get those slaggers to let go and then we all form Menasor. Simple. Don't mess this up again Breakdown!"

"But what if I can't get them to let go?!" The bond was quiet for a moment aside for Dragstrip and Wildrider's bickering.

"As pointless as it is to do so, you have to." Deadend finally supplied sounding just as morbid through the bond as in person. Well that was just great! But Breakdown didn't really have time to dwell on it.

"You're almost to Prime! Get ready! And will you slagheads SHUT UP!" Motormaster hissed.  
Breakdown risked a very brief glance with one optic. True to Motormaster's words Prime was in sight along with a number of other autobots all in combat with his fellow Decepticons and not at all paying attention to what was happening a few feet away.

"Hey Prime look what we found!" Sunstreaker beamed happily as they made their way closer to large truck that was currently taking shelter behind one of the many over sized boulders that littered the battlefield. Just as Optimus turn to look at his comrades four very loud engines roared into the space out in front of the boulder Prime was hiding behind.

Motormaster didn't even take the time to stop before he transformed and threw himself at his red and blue counterpart, smashing into him at full speed. This however only really caused damage to one of them due to the others handy force field that flicked violently on impact. Prime went rolling backwards and Motormaster sent a harsh "NOW!" over the bond. He didn't need to speak twice as Breakdown onlined both his optics and elbowed the distracted Sideswipe in the back of the helm. The larger Lambo dropped him as expected and he rolled sideways trying to put distance between himself and the other mech. He sprung up into a crouched position a few feet away and lunged for the Decepticon side of the battlefield. He could see his gestalt brothers waiting for him and he was happy that he be safe again.

This happiness was short lived as he was jerked back roughly by his arm. He looked back horrified to see Sunstreaker holding onto his shoulder wheel tightly.

"Lemme go!" Breakdown yelled as he kicked out and vainly tried to jerk his shoulder out of the other's hold.

"Not a chance Decepti-bum! You ain't walking out of here in one piece!" The yellow mech tightened his grip on the other's shoulder and he grinned evilly. Breakdown was about to give the fellow lambo a faceplate full of fist when he heard the telltale growl of a Ferrari engine spring to life from somewhere to their left.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAAHHH!" Wildrider screamed loud enough to hurt both of their audios as he screeched forward in alt mode slamming into the yellow bot holding Breakdown captive and kept going, making sure to scuff up the other's shiney paint job as he ran right over him and into Sideswipe who had been standing not far from the struggle.

"STUNTICONS TRANSFORM AND FORM MENASOR!" Motormaster commanded, throwing prime aside from where they had been grappling and flying into his spot on the monstrous mech. The other Stunticons scrambled to comply as they all lifted off the ground and joined their leader in their places. As Breakdown connected with the others he felt a huge sense of relief wash over him. There was nothing in the universe like fusing together into Menasor. All their individual thoughts and worries just melted away, putting everyone's focus solely into making the giant function. Like this he couldn't care if people were watching him or if he'd be caught alone. It was pure bliss even when in the midst of battle, maybe even more for so.

They all had a part to play as Menasor, Motormaster was his fighting spirit, Dragstrip was his ambition, Wildrider was his bravery, Deadend was his attitude, and Breakdown was his vigilance. None of their flaws mattered because they didn't exist when they were linked all that mattered was Menasor. It was an addicting feeling and Breakdown knew the whole gestalt felt the same. Sadly it would have to end. Whether they won or lost this little skirmish with the Autobots they would have to go back to being five separate bots once more. But they were ok with that. Because they all had a little piece of each other with them and in some cases when one could hear all their brothers and feel their emotions it was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first transformers fic so please give me some criticism!  
~Adam


End file.
